


Juste un corps

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blood, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thèmes "Rouge" et "Si seulement tu étais à moi".</p><p>"Ils contemplèrent en silence les gouttes de sang tombées sur le sol. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à ajouter, elles résumaient tout."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste un corps

**Author's Note:**

> **Thèmes :** 19 - Rouge ; 26 - Si seulement tu étais à moi  
>  **Disclaimer :** Non, je ne les ai toujours pas gagnés au loto.

Ils contemplèrent en silence les gouttes de sang tombées sur le sol. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à ajouter, elles résumaient tout.

Greed finit par relever la tête, et en face de lui Kimblee fit de même, un grand sourire sur son visage. Là encore ils ne dirent rien, et quand l'homonculus ouvrit la bouche l'humain haussa les épaules.

\- On va pas y passer la nuit.

Greed ne répondit rien et abaissa son regard vers le sang au sol, une nouvelle fois, puis le remonta lentement jusqu'à l'origine du liquide rouge. Le bras de l'alchimiste. Et la longue griffure.

\- Non, on ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Il s'avança vers Kimblee et lui assena une baffe magistrale, qui ne provoqua que le rire de l'humain.

\- Allons Greed, ce n'est qu'un corps!

Il semblait qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter de rire.

\- Qu'un corps? Mais c'est le tien, imbécile!

Kimblee s'assit sur le lit, toujours hilare.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais qu'on abîme ce qui est à moi! Et tu es à moi!

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait ça, rappela l'alchimiste, soudainement redevenu calme. C'est toi.

Il avait un sourire insolent et provocateur. Greed se retint à grand peine de le gifler à nouveau. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il aurait rit encore et encore. Juste pour lui prouver qu'il ne le contrôlerait jamais.

\- Tu t'es laissé faire, dit-il le plus calmement qu'il le put. Tu aurais du me faire exploser. Mais tu m'as provoqué et tu m'as laissé te griffer. Espèce de sale…

\- Oh, voyons, voyons…

Kimblee se releva et se colla à l'homonculus. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de murmurer.

\- Y aura juste à nettoyer par terre…

Puis il quitta la chambre.

Greed ne détacha pas ses yeux du sang. Rouge. Si rouge. Le sang de son alchimiste.

\- Si seulement tu étais à moi, Kimblee… il n'y aurait pas besoin de ça… si seulement tu étais à moi… mais tu m'échappes toujours…

**FIN**


End file.
